


SasuHina Month Day Nine: Post-War

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As much as he may be struggling to adapt after the war, Sasuke finds one thing to be easier than expected: making a new friend.





	SasuHina Month Day Nine: Post-War

…he never thought he’d come back to this place. At least, not without intentions to bring it to ruin.

But a lot has changed for Uchiha Sasuke in the past several months. Nothing more so, however, than himself. And he’s not done. Konoha wasn’t meant to ever be home again, and yet…here he is. Here… _everything_  is.

His brother’s revival is…unexpected, but far from unwanted. It raises a number of concerns, but first and foremost are those of the massacre’s truth. If Itachi is to live, and as a free man, the plot must be exposed. But that means shaking Konoha’s leadership to the core, which won’t be easy…or clean.

Thankfully, they have some allies. It takes a little finagling, but the Hyūga - given their own political struggles post-war, what with their seal and Neji’s own return as a show of good faith (and a test of ability) - come to the Uchiha’s aid and help keep the other clans in line.

Revealing executive action against an entire bloodline is sure to cause chaos. But in the end, the council faces their judgment…and all who were guilty are at last removed from power, unable to orchestrate another tragedy. His brother is declared pardoned, doing only what the powers that be asked of him.

…it doesn’t convince everyone, but it’s a start.

Much to Sasuke’s chagrin, the Hyūga - as  _allies_  - worm and weasel their way into clan business more than he’d like. But given how few the Uchiha are…there’s little point in denying their need for help, even at the cost of his pride.

He can’t afford to be proud anymore…not if it will cost his family.

Hinata is a face he sees often. Part of him wonders if it’s done purposefully. Beyond Neji, she’s the Hyūga he knows best…not that that says much. They were relative strangers as children, and he’s been absent up until now. But she also happens to be one of her clan he can actually tolerate. Not nearly as stuffy as the others, she’s far more diplomatic than her prideful cousin.

…then again, he imagines dealing with himself must be about like dealing with Neji. Maybe that’s why she seems to wrangle him so well. Patient, kind, and yet stubborn in her own right, she helps her younger sister toe the line between helping their cousin clan, and overstepping boundaries. And though no longer heiress, it’s she Sasuke comes to in order to voice opinions or ask questions. She serves as the main liaison between the two clans.

Before he can really help it, he finds himself considering her the least annoying of his classmates.

And then one day, seeing her perusing a shop window, he walks up beside her, hands in his pockets. He doesn’t say anything - just…stands there.

Glancing to him, Hinata seems to wait for a greeting. When one isn’t forthcoming, she gives one of her own. “Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun. Did you need something?”

The Uchiha binks. Blinks again. “…no.”

…then why did he come over here?

So far there’s been no casual conversation between the two of them. There’s simply been enough clan political talk that nothing else has had a chance to happen. But now that he’s here, he doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know why he walked over - it’s not like they’re  _friends_.

…are they? He’s still doubtful, at times, what precisely constitutes such a word.

Pale eyes study him for a moment. “…well, I…was going to stop and get some lunch on my way home. Would you…like to join me?”

Lunch…well, he hasn’t had any of his own. “…sure.”

Neither of them really seem to consider any possible interpretations of such an act. Two people eating together doesn’t  _have_  to be a date. But given the odds looks they get upon taking their seats…everyone else seems to suspect as much.

By now, Sasuke is used to people staring. After all, he went from village gossip material as the last of a clan…to nukenin…to world savior. His reputation has done its share of evolving, and everything that’s happened since his return has only made him more of a target for scrutiny.

Hinata, however…isn’t quite so adjusted to being stared at.

Glancing up and noticing her discomfort, a look around the dining area quickly tells a tale enough. “…do you want me to leave?”

“W-what?” Surprise brings a return of her stutter.

“I think I’m earning you some unwanted attention.”

Something shifts in the Hyūga’s expression. For a moment she looks lost in thought…but then seems to make up her mind. There’s a curt shake of her head. “No…you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“…debatable.”

A tinge of exasperation colors her gaze. “…I mean  _now_. If someone is going to make a fuss, then… _they_  should leave.” Looking almost haughty, she brings up her menu and clearly signals the discussion is over.

Before he can stop it, Sasuke snorts in amusement. Well, someone’s grown a bit more backbone from her timid genin days.

Eventually, as the pair ignore their fellow diners, interest seems to wane. And by the time the meal is done, they appear to be old news.

“See? No harm done.”

Leaning his cheek in a palm, he perks a brow. “Staring doesn’t bother me. It was  _you_  I thought was uncomfortable.”

Hinata blinks. “…oh.” A pause, and then, “…well, my point still stands.”

“I’ve gotten quite good at ignoring people. You get used to it with a reputation like mine.” As she looks to him skeptically, he eventually admits, “…at least…nowadays. I might have started a fight over unwanted attention when I was younger, but I’m not quite as…temperamental as I was back then.”

His brow furrows as she laughs into a hand, clearly trying not to. “…what?”

“Nothing, nothing…” When he refuses to stop glaring, Hinata admits, “I’ve just…heard otherwise. At least, on one occasion. Maybe more.”

It’s then Uchiha Sasuke nearly pouts. “…well, not  _everything_  can be ignored. Sometimes people cross a line, and…you have to  _correct_ them.”

“Of course.”

“…don’t patronize me.”

“I would never.”

As he broods for a moment, Sasuke realizes that they’re just…talking.  _Joking_. When was the last time he did something like that beyond his family? Sure, he might quip back and forth with Naruto, but… He blinks, expression shifting to surprise…which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you all right…?”

“…hn.” Still lost in thought, he doesn’t reply.

Apparently he’s more at ease with the Hyūga than he thought.

The pair of them leave soon after, Sasuke still surprised at himself and quiet. “Well…I’d best be heading home. But…it was nice seeing you outside clan matters, Sasuke-kun.”

“…yeah. G’night, Hyūga.”

She gives him an exasperated smile. “You can just call me Hinata, you know. With how many Hyūga you have to deal with…maybe that would be a little less…confusing…?”

Snapping back more to the present, he lifts his gaze to her face. “…if you want.”

Hinata nods. “Goodnight.”

Watching her go, he lingers in place for several minutes, still questioning his own slip in character. Maybe he’s settling in better than he thought he would.

…maybe coming back wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the beginning of this makes little sense xD This AU is one a few friends and I came up with before the manga actually ended, so it takes a very divergent path from canon post-699. It’s the only ‘canon’ verse I write beyond an ‘everyone lives’ AU because…I don’t keep up with Boruto, and enjoyed RPing in this verse for years and honestly enjoy it more than canon.  
> Given just how massive the AU is, I can’t explain all of it briefly, but hopefully there’s enough context in this piece to have it make at least a little cohesive sense. Apologies for any confusion, but given that I know nothing of Boruto and everything of this AU, I really only had one option for this particular prompt ^^;  
> ANYWAY, another piece down! See y’all again for tomorrow’s!


End file.
